No Way Out
by Actress-Anales-4
Summary: CHAP 4 UP! A new Girl has come to Hogwarts.Bringing along Pain, Suffering, And deciet.But she also brings love.When she falls for Harry her world turns upside down.Now she must choose between her father and her love. THIS IS NOT ELIZABETH FROM PIRATES.
1. The Beginning

disclaimer:Wow I own Harry Potter....well...at least the movie on DVD...  
  
but not Harry Potter itself...damn it!...  
  
The New Girl  
  
Harry Potter rode on the train to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry   
  
along with his friends Hermione,and Ron.  
  
Normally, the train was full of laughter and and talking but today, all was silent.  
  
Hermoine's eyes shone brightly as she spoke.  
  
"I've heard rumor that we have another student. Her name is Elizabeth.  
  
I met her at Diagon Alley. Her father was having a meeting with Draco's  
  
Father...She's beautiful. She went to Hilgran."  
  
Harry's eyes trailed away from his journal.  
  
"What?"Ron said in a dumb founded tone.  
  
"Oh honestly, Nobody reads the Daily Prophet anymore?"  
  
They shook their head  
  
"Fine. Hilgran was a school on the far side of the of the Wizarding world."  
  
Ron stumbled on his words.  
  
"W..was?"  
  
"In this article..."Hermoine said pushing the article into Harry's lap.  
  
"They clearly state that ALL students will go to the school in america.  
  
but Elizabeth is coming here. They haven't released a statement."  
  
"Well, It really doesn't matter." Ron said   
  
But Harry couldn't help thinking about the future and this mysterious new girl.  
  
He looked out of the window. sitting his head on his hands he sighed  
  
"Harry look...were approaching Hogwart's"  
  
Harry placed his weary eyes upon the castle and smiled.  
  
He was relieved that he was home.  
  
As they carried their bags into the school, The teacher's anxiously awaited   
  
Their arrival. When they entered the dining area they took their seats.  
  
Harry got an eire feeling, as if something was going to happen.  
  
Ron tapped on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"You all right mate?"  
  
Harry nodded  
  
"Just...my imagination."  
  
After The new first years were sorted professor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Good evening students"  
  
"Good evening professor." They said harmoniously  
  
"As most of you know Hilgran was destroyed during the summer.  
  
No one was hurt but we recommend extreme caution. One girl was transferred   
  
Here. Her name is Elizabeth McCoy. Elizabeth come out here please."  
  
Harry had envisioned someone evil, & ugly...another Draco Malfoy.  
  
but what he had envisioned was not true.  
  
Harry was completely breathless at the sight of her.  
  
Her hair was down to her lower back, glistening by the light.  
  
Her eyes were the warmest shade of brown and it warmed people's heart to   
  
Even glance at her. She smiled, showing her white teeth and beautiful lips.  
  
Her new Hogwarts robes fitted nicely to her slim body and even her ankles   
  
Looked perfect. The new girl had finally arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
They saw at once that she was in Gryffindor.  
  
She sat down in the empty seat beside Harry and sat down her books.  
  
Dumbledore stood up, his half moon glasses shining.  
  
"let the feast begin."  
  
After their feast, being as good as it ever was, Professor McGonnagall stood   
  
up and adjusted her hat.  
  
"hmm...All students report to your dormitories. Your prefects have your   
  
Password "Everyone stood and exited out of the door.  
  
All except Hermoine who quickly retreated to the teachers tables.  
  
"wait for me?"  
  
Harry nodded and Ron smiled shoving left over turkey in his pocket.  
  
*************************Moments Later*************************************************  
  
Hermione came out with Elizabeth, who had pulled her soft brown hair up.  
  
"Elizabeth this is Ron and Harry"  
  
Elizabeth's eyes locked on Harry and she smiled, sending chills up Harry's   
  
spine. Harry was breathless and It took Ron jabbing him in the side.  
  
"Mm. Hi.."  
  
Elizabeth looked into his eyes.  
  
"Are...you all right?"  
  
Harry nodded gulping.  
  
Elizabeth turned to Ron.  
  
"Your are...Ronald Weasley?"  
  
Ron smiled and shook her hand.  
  
*************************************In the dorm*****************************************  
  
Harry laid down in his bed thinking of his day. The only time he was happy   
  
Was when Elizabeth, Hermione, And Ron were around.  
  
Earlier he saw Cho...with Micheal.He missed those times, when Cho and him  
  
would walk hand and hand talking about how much they liked each other.  
  
He thought he was in love, but woe would not allow love in Harry's life.  
  
Heartbroken, Harry left school and tried to start life over. But Cho's face was  
  
A constant reminder of his pain. He tried to think about something else to fall   
  
Asleep to...his mind fell to his friends old and new.  
  
Harry fell asleep soon after.  
  
A dream consumed his un suspecting mind. He tossed and turned, as the   
  
Dream turned into a nightmare. It was about Voldemort.He had killed again.  
  
Hermione and Ron lay there, lifeless he thought, and Elizabeth was staring in  
  
Disbelief. Blood was spread across the walls of the dungeon, dripping slowly  
  
Onto the rusty floor. Freezing cold air spread across the room and it smelled  
  
Of blood and reaked of pain. Elizabeth looked at Harry, then back to Voldemort.  
  
He held his wand. The one that killed their friends.  
  
Harry awoke with a start, sweating heavily.  
  
He couldn't sleep. Walking down to the common room he sighed.  
  
"What could it mean? Why were they dying? Too many questions. Just then he   
  
Froze. Elizabeth sat on the common room couch.  
  
"hey...why are you up?"  
  
"I..."Harry started 'Had a bad dream...you?"  
  
Elizabeth stared into the fire she had started and smiled.  
  
"Same. About my father."  
  
Harry sat down beside her and she threw her blanket over him.  
  
"you look cold."  
  
He smiled and they talked about his dream.  
  
"hm...it seems to me that you fear Voldemort and this is your way of venting it."  
  
Harry sighed  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Hey peeps R&R and BE GENTLE cause I am a gentle person.  
  
This chapter is just a little bit good IT GETS BETTER.  
  
Luv ya 4 reading. 


	2. The Wierd Discovery

disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.....screw Jk Rowling for thinking of it before me....just kidding....I luv her 4 thinkin of it.  
  
The Wierdest Day  
  
Elizabeth fell asleep on the couch and Harry covered her up.  
  
Picking up his broom, he went out to the Quidditch Area.  
  
Anyone who knew Harry knew that he only flew for three reasons.  
  
The first was that he was playing Qudditch,Two was for the thrill of it, and three   
  
was cause something was wrong. In this case it was for many reasons.  
  
The dream replayed in his mind and he couldn't place any of it.  
  
Ideas flung through his weary mind as he tried to understand.  
  
He completley forgot about first period and when Ron came to get him he fell   
  
off of his broom.Looking up at Ron's face he sighed.  
  
"ow...."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
CLASS  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Professor McGonagall tapped her fingers upon her cherry oak desk as she   
  
waited for Harry and Ron to burst into the room.When they walked in The   
  
professor shook her head."You boys are late..."Harry and Ron appologized   
  
and took thier seats.  
  
The day went pretty normal until lunch.  
  
Elizabeth sat beside Harry,Ron on the other side of Harry, And Hermoine   
  
beside him.  
  
Elizabeth was playing cards with Harry when all the lights went out.  
  
Everyone began to scream as the teachers led the children to thier dorms, but  
  
Harry's curiosity led him away from the saftey of the group. He turned down a  
  
hall leading away from the light.He could hear a distant voice...it sounded like a   
  
woman, then a man. Then he saw them...It was his parents.  
  
"Mum...Dad...?" He said staring deeply into thier eyes.  
  
"Harry....Ive found you..."  
  
Harry turned around and then looked back.  
  
"You saw them didn't you?"He asked her frantically  
  
"That beautiful red head and Handsome guy? yes...they looked alot like you."  
  
Harry looked around every corner, searching for his parents.  
  
"Who....were they?"  
  
Harry sighed as they walked back to the common room.  
  
"Harry! will you listen to me?"  
  
She said grabbing his arm.  
  
"Its after hours...I don't want to be Expelled."  
  
Just then, in the distance, you could hear the sound of heels.  
  
"McGonagall! well get detention for sure!"  
  
Harry thought quickly and pushed Elizabeth into the supply closet and dashed in  
  
too.Everything in the closet smelled like potions class.Dingy and old.  
  
Harry stood beside Elizabeth listening to the dinks of McGonagall's heals.  
  
As the sound faded, She sighed.  
  
"She's gone...thank god."  
  
Harry faced Elizabeth and looked into her eyes.  
  
"We...should..uh....go..."  
  
Harry leaned foward and kisses Elizabeth's soft pink lips.  
  
When she pulled away he looked at her oddly.  
  
"I...shouldn't have done that."  
  
Elizabeth couldn't breath and she tried to tell him all was okay.  
  
"n...tha...wow."  
  
she said smiling  
  
Harry opened the door and walked out but all was not safe.  
  
McGonagall stood there.  
  
"Potter, McCoy...Follow me."  
  
Harry and Elizabeth walked down the hall in dismay.  
  
They wondered what she would do.  
  
McGonagall sat with her head held hi.She sighed  
  
" I gave orders for EVERYONE to report to thier dorms...you included."  
  
Elizabeth looked down.  
  
"I understand that you like each other...So I will let it go...But do not do it again.  
  
Harry and Elizabeth looked shocked and they smiled  
  
"Thank you" They said leaving  
  
"Well...that was odd."Elizabeth said pushing her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"to think..If we told her the truth we'd have detention."  
  
Harry wasn't speaking.He was thinking about his parents.  
  
When they entered the dorms Harry was swamped with question's by Ron.  
  
"Harry, where have you been?"  
  
"I was with Elizabeth...we..."  
  
Ron cut him off  
  
"you slept with her?...did you set up the blackout?"  
  
Harry shook his head  
  
"We saw my parents...During the blackout."  
  
Ron laughed.  
  
"did you hit your head mate? your parents are dead."  
  
Harry thought hard  
  
"I know... they were" 


	3. forgotten disclaimer

Disclaimer x 3- I forgot last few times.  
  
I DON"T OWN Harry Potter 


	4. No More Safe Days

Qudditch Delay  
  
A message spread throught the school about Quidditch season.  
  
Professor McGonagall said that it was to be cancelled, But everyone   
  
  
  
brought out thier master ideas of pursuation.  
  
With much fighting, The got it back...from December til Febuary.  
  
Harry wondered if it was because of the blackout...why was there a blackout?  
  
who caused it? then Harry's mind strayed to his parents.  
  
Was it them? Elizabeth approached Harry and split the thought in half.  
  
"Hello Harry...How are you?" She said smiling akwardly.  
  
"Fine..."  
  
"Hmmm...you don't seem fine..." She said looking in his eyes.  
  
"Sorry...what did you need?"  
  
Elizabeth smile faded and she sighed  
  
" Hermoine told me who those people were...How could they.."  
  
"I don't know" He said, His eyes reflecting the blazing fire.  
  
"I have to find it out..."  
  
"Harry?" Elizabeth smiled   
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Elizabeth bit her lip, and pushed her hair behind her ear  
  
"How about after class today we go to Cafe up the road? My treat."  
  
Harry stared dully at the fire.  
  
"I...don't know."  
  
"Oh come on...Quidditch is delayed...Teachers Are investigating...perfect time for A nice cup of tea...hmm?"  
  
A smile began to spread on Harry's face, Looking up he sighed.  
  
"Okay...After McGonnagall's Class."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Elizabeth met Harry at Cafe Bonuiere and smiled happily.  
  
"Have fun at your classes."  
  
"No you?"  
  
"No...As always"  
  
As they took thier seats inside the building Harry looked at thier surroundings.  
  
Rays of light spread through the windows, Each table was covered in a thin piece of  
  
lace, A big Grandfather clock sat on the eastern side of the small building and Harry glanced at it.  
  
" Hello Mrs McCoy...your father was in here looking for you this morning."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes grew wide and she sighed  
  
"I'll take care of my Father later...right now were here for something hot to drink."  
  
The plump lady at the counter smiled.  
  
"Coming up."  
  
Harry pulled out Elizabeth's chair, She smiled pulling her hair out of its pony tail.  
  
"Thank you...."  
  
Harry adjusted his seat and relaxed.  
  
"Elizabeth...I wanted to talk about...lat night."  
  
"Harry...Its all right...It was spare the moment."  
  
Harry looked at the napkin in his hand and sighed.  
  
" Where does...that leave us?"  
  
"Were..." Elizabeth muttered "Good friends...right"  
  
Harry thought for a long time and sighed.  
  
"yes...of course."  
  
Silence spread around the table until they got thier tea.  
  
"So...what did you do in class today?" Harry said trying to smile  
  
"um....well...we...we...Harry...I...Have something to do."  
  
Harry smiled standing up.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
As Elizabeth was leaving Cho ran in.  
  
"Harry...Thank god..I need to talk to you...about us."  
  
Listening was not an object of Harry's mind, Nor did he care.  
  
He was watching Elizabeth leave.  
  
"Harry? HARRY!"  
  
"Hmm..oh yes?"  
  
Cho took Harry's hand and smiled.  
  
"I want to be with you again...I was wrong."  
  
Harry, still dazed, looked at Cho quickly.  
  
"Your asking me back out?"  
  
She nodded, as Harry tossed his napkin onto the table.  
  
" Sure...I guess."  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Later on Harry walked into thie dorm, With his eyes drooping.  
  
He looked to his watch. 10:00....Hmm it seemed so much later.  
  
Harry layed down and thought about his night.  
  
After Cho asked him back out, All she did was talk about her last relationship with Micheal.  
  
Harry's head throbbed from the second he started talking to Cho to after he went to bed.  
  
Ron sat up.  
  
"Where have you been mate?"  
  
"The Cafe...Elizabeth invited me."  
  
Ron smiled. taking a deep breath he sighed.  
  
"Oh....Harry has a crush..."  
  
"Actually...Cho came by...she asked me out."  
  
a yawned reached Ron's mouth.  
  
"So...what happened with Elizabeth."  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"she got really nervous when she heard her Father came to look for her.Then we talked...and she had to leave."  
  
" They don't let muggles into the Wizarding World..."  
  
A cool wind spread throughout the dorm and he at ron questionably.  
  
"Her Father isn't a muggle...he and Draco's father grew up together."  
  
Ron shook his head and pulled a chocolate frog out from under his pillow.  
  
"She was telling Hermione and Me about her family."  
  
"Hmm....Ill ask Her tommorow."  
  
Harry had another dream that night. It went deeper into detail.  
  
Harry walked down a secret path in the woods.  
  
It started out Light and peaceful, but quickly faded.  
  
All had gone to the darkness and as Harry opened the door to the hidden dungeon  
  
He heard a scream.  
  
Once again the flash of green light spread over Harry's eyes.  
  
They were dead.  
  
Harry awoke to whispering.  
  
"What...what's going on?"  
  
He said walking down to the common room.  
  
Hermione sighed  
  
"Some student's are missing..."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
k...hoped yall liked it...LUV YA ALL R & R .  
  
PS elizabeth is NOT from pirates of the carribean! 


	5. A Different Day

Disclaimer: I didn't do one for last chap so... I I DO DO NOT NOT OWN OWN  
  
HARRY HARRY POTTER POTTER...better?  
  
Chapter Whatever (lost count)  
  
The first two classes were spent in their dorms, as the teachers searched every section of every hall for a   
  
Sign of the three children missing. It wasn't until Harry found out who they were until  
  
He linked it to himself. All three were boys...who looked like Harry.  
  
Harry was stunned as Hermoine told him what she over heard.  
  
"Do you think this man could have made a mistake?"  
  
Harry sighed  
  
"I...don't know..."  
  
Elizabeth looked over to Harry looking in his eyes  
  
"Are you all right Harry?"  
  
She said forcing a small smile onto her face.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes glistened as she touched Harry's face.  
  
"Cheer up...Dumbledore will figure it out...everything will be all right"  
  
She said pushing his chin up so he would face her.  
  
A smile began to form upon His face and he looked in Elizabeth's eyes.  
  
"I believe you..." He said smiling fully now. "Thank you"  
  
Cho ran into Harry at the dining hall and smiled  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
She asked anxiously  
  
"Elizabeth McCoy."  
  
Cho's eyes grew slightly closed and she sighed  
  
"I KNOW who she is ... why are you talking to her?"  
  
Harry sighed as he flipped his hair away from his eyes.  
  
Why was Cho making such a big deal about this?  
  
Harry sighed  
  
"Because she doesn't see me like the famous Harry Potter...only three people treat me normal. Her, Ron And Hermoine"  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------Elizabeth-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione met Elizabeth in the Library to do some research for their Herbology project.  
  
They were talking about how to disarm a Pilophus when Draco came in.  
  
"Elizabeth, not still hanging around mudblood's are you? My you have sunken low since last year."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes filled with rage, but her sympathy overruled.  
  
"Draco...I like them...and I would like you again if you only changed...back to the way you were wen we were two."  
  
Draco simply laughed.  
  
"Got to go...I have a little something to say to my father...and yours."  
  
Draco motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow.  
  
"Good-bye Draco."  
  
After a long silence, Hermione opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Elizabeth...You said your father was a muggle...but I just placed who your father was talking to at diagon alley."  
  
"Hermoine..."  
  
Hemoine motioned for Elizabeth to hold on.  
  
"Not Malfoy or his father would talk to you if you weren't a pure blood..."  
  
Elizabeth forced a smile onto her delicate face  
  
"I...am sorry...I..."  
  
"Elizabeth"   
  
A tall man emerged from the door.  
  
"Father!!"  
  
His hair was very long at least mid-back. It was brushed thoroughly and pulled back into  
  
A very neat pony tail.  
  
His nose was crooked, and big.   
  
His cold, grey eyes fell to his daughter.  
  
"Who...is your friend?"  
  
"Hermoine Granger...This is my father."  
  
Elizabeth looked suspiciously at her father.  
  
"Why have you come?"  
  
She asked glaring at him.  
  
He smiled evilly, reviling his pearly white teeth.  
  
"I just wish to do my duty... Professor flitwick is out sick...so I have decided to fill in."  
  
"hmmm...."  
  
He smiled again and stretched his hand out for Hermoine's  
  
She shook it and smiled  
  
"I am very pleased to meet you."  
  
Once again everyone was silent.  
  
"Well...Father...best go to prepare your class for tomorrow."  
  
A giggle escaped his mouth  
  
"Very well...I wish for you to meet me there in twenty minutes."  
  
Elizabeth shook her head  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermoine and I are going to the quidditch field to look at the stars."  
  
"H...Harry Potter?...you know him?...you know where he is?"  
  
Elizabeth kept her firm look and sighed  
  
She new what she had said would cost her greatly.  
  
"Yes...and no...Last I heard he was with Cho"  
  
"Not anymore..."  
  
Harry said entering the room, with Ron close behind  
  
"She broke up with him."  
  
Said Ron smiling  
  
"But Harry told her he didn't care and she went mental...Good thing He found out she was that way now..."  
  
Elizabeth's glare moved away from her father to Ron...then her expression changed to a questionable one.  
  
"What do you mean 'she was that way' what way is she?"  
  
Harry smiled  
  
"Harry told her that he wouldn't quit being friends with you so she dumped him...He handled it like a true pro."  
  
Elizabeth looked at Harry and smiled.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
Harry said pointing to Mr. McCoy  
  
"I am Elizabeth's father...I'll be teaching Flitwick's class for a while."  
  
He extended his hand but as Harry went to give him his Elizabeth stopped him.  
  
"He is not to be touched by you father."  
  
Harry looked at Elizabeth and smiled  
  
"I am quite all right."  
  
"Yes, but I am not...He doesn't touch you...yet."  
  
Mr. McCoy smiled  
  
"Fine...After your star gazing...come to my new classroom."  
  
She nodded  
  
Grasping her books tightly she sighed.  
  
"I'm going to go back to the dorms...meet you all again at 7?"  
  
they nodded  
  
she walked away smiling  
  
"Now Harry...Cho is gone...ask Elizabeth out mate."  
  
"No...I...I can't"  
  
Hermoine was confused  
  
"You like Elizabeth?"  
  
"You already kissed her...so ask her out mate."  
  
"He kissed her!!"  
  
Harry sighed  
  
"It's a long story...and..maybe"  
  
Ron smiled  
  
"Then lets get it ready!"  
  
He said jumping out of his seat.  
  
Hermione smiled  
  
"OK."  
  
Harry grew nervous...he could and couldn't wait for tonight...he would ask her..finally.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How did ya'll likes? Don't send mean reviews..CAUSE I DON'T WANNA HEAR EM.  
  
luv ya'll 4 reading. OH my new bud, Gilluin has a great charmed and LOTR crossover.  
  
READ IT!!!! luv ya'll lots.  
  
Elizabeth 


End file.
